


Charmer

by WindyCanyon



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyCanyon/pseuds/WindyCanyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His sultan had an unhealthy addiction to a certain kind of rare people. They were rare only for the fact that a hundred years earlier, a previous ruler nearly wiped them from the land for simply existing. However, it was not completely without reason.<br/>Charmers were and always had been the downfall of any good man. Even a weak Charmer could slip out of any situation and a strong one could destroy entire kingdoms. No one could completely resist a Charmer, though a few could block their ears to the silver-tongued devils. A Charmer's power laid in his ability to sync his voice and mind to the wills of their victims and take control of their desires.<br/>It was this power over man that made Charmers feared, desired, and even hated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Free! fic. Whoo. This is me just testing the waters a bit.

The market square buzzed with people and danced under the raging sun. Colorful cloth canopies protected market goers from the worst of the sun's rays and tinted the light that filtered through a multitude of colors. People flowed through the stalls and lanes like a river, never pausing and always moving. Sometimes there'd be a break—an obstacle—but same as the river flows, people moved around it to regroup on the other side.

It was in this mess, Rei allowed himself to be swept along. Unlike the dozens of people, he wasn't there to buy any products nor sell any merchandise. He had only one thought in his mind and it didn't require money to achieve. His sultan had an unhealthy addiction to a certain kind of rare people. They were rare only for the fact that a hundred years earlier, a previous ruler nearly wiped them from the land for simply existing. However, it was not completely without reason.

Charmers were and always had been the downfall of any good man. Even a weak Charmer could slip out of any situation and a strong one could destroy entire kingdoms. No one could completely resist a Charmer, though a few could block their ears to the silver-tongued devils. A Charmer's power laid in his ability to sync his voice and mind to the wills of their victims and take control of their desires.

It was this power over man that made Charmers feared, desired, and even hated.

Of course, Charmers weren't without their weaknesses. Their voices often didn't work on multiple people without the help of a tool and if a person was too upset, they couldn't touch their minds without first calming them down. However, if a person was driven to insanity, a Charmer couldn't reach through the madness and influence an already broken mind. With sound as their main device of manipulation, deaf people were not affected.

The thing Rei hated most about Charmers was their beauty. Every single one he'd ever seen was beautiful and it was that beauty that made him hunt them with all the more vigor. Something so vile should not be beautiful, was how he saw it and how he believed they should end. Unnatural beauty had no place in the world.

A strand of music floated through the air, light and coaxing. He heard the charm underneath the notes and saw people crowding not far ahead. The familiar tug of a Charmer's magic pulled him. It wasn't a strong charm, easily resistible for someone who was familiar with charms, but for the unknowing people around him, it drew them like moths to a flame. The hypnotic tune grew louder as Rei tried to slip through the crowd. He paused and frowned, reevaluating the power of the charm. Though it didn't sound particularly strong, it wrapped around him insistently, nagging at the back of his mind ceaselessly, and cleverly worked itself into his mind. Rei sighed and cleared his head, focusing on the task of moving around the people. He'd have to be careful with this one. Already, Rei could tell this Charmer's power wasn't in strength, but in his ability to slip easily into the mind.

Finally, the crowd opened up to reveal a boy sitting on a worn white cloth. He pressed a flute to his lips, releasing that enchanted song into the air, and quick eyes appraised the gathering crowd. They were a strange shade of pink, similar to the lilies that bloomed in the Sultan's gardens. Like all Charmers, the boy held magnetic beauty from the gleam of his unusual blond hair to his bright clothing and mismatched earrings. Rei watched closely as the Charmer's nimble fingers moved over the flute, manipulating the tune and the charm.

In front of the boy, a basket sat uncovered. As notes continued to flow from the flute, a snake slowly rose from the basket. Murmurs sounded around him as the crowd glanced at each other, shuffling apprehensively. The snake continued to rise, swaying with the Charmer's song, and slowly extended its spotted hood. The crowd hummed in amazement and even Rei had to admit he was somewhat impressed. Such a small, pretty boy with a venomous snake was more than unusual in the city streets.

Just as slowly as it rose, the snake retreated into the basket again as the song ended. The boy reached out and covered the basket, dazzling the crowd with a bright smile. People gave small claps and dropped a few coins in another basket, moving on with the market flow again.

Rei stepped forward while the other people moved on. The boy took no notice to him and took a long drink from his flask. Once he was done with his drink, the boy looked at him and stood up, his pink eyes gazing at him curiously. No doubt the boy recognized his uniform. "Can I help you? The palace is that direction if you've lost your way."

He found it better to be straightforward with the clever Charmers. It threw them off and made them make mistakes. "You're a Charmer."

The boy tilted his head, pausing for a moment. "Of course I am."

It was Rei who was thrown off by the sudden admission of honesty. Usually Charmers were more slippery, either immediately trying to charm him or flee on foot. Both options ended in capture.

"Couldn't you tell from the flute and snake?" Amusement made the boy's eyes twinkle.

He immediately realized the boy was referring to a completely different type of charmer. "That's not what I mean. You're a _Charmer_ ," Rei repeated, hoping the boy would understand this time. He wouldn't be the first Charmer to play dumb.

It took a moment, but recognition finally lit in the boy's eyes. "Oh. No, I'm not a Charmer."

"Yes, you are." There was no possibility Rei could be wrong.

"But I'm not." A playful pout formed on the boy's lips. It didn't mock him, but it showed the boy wasn't taking him seriously at all. It made Rei feel a pinch of doubt. "How are you so sure I'm a Charmer?"

"I know one when I see one," he replied, frowning deeply. His experience told himself to be careful.

"Really?" The boy tilted his head and genuine curiosity shone in his bright eyes. "What does one look like?"

Rei balked for a moment, barely stopping himself from explaining what a Charmer looked like. He flushed, quickly realizing the Charmer was playing with him. Toying with him like a cat would with a mouse. "I know you're a Charmer."

"If I was a Charmer, couldn't I just convince you I'm not a Charmer?" the boy countered, a smile pulling at his lips.

Again, that pinch of doubt prodded him. He shoved it away, cling to the certainty he couldn't be wrong. "That's not how Charming work. Now, I have to arrest you. Either you come willingly or I will be forced to restrain you."

The boy looked up at him, the curiosity never leaving his eyes, and shrugged. "Let me get my things."

Doubt really did pull at his mind now. He'd never met a Charmer who willingly came with him. "Why are you coming so easily?"

"What is the use of fighting if you're just going to take me anyway? You've already decided I'm a Charmer and there's nothing I can say that's going to change your mind, right?" A playful grin curled on pale lips again, not mocking but teasing all the same.

He only nodded, thoroughly confused and unsure of himself.

"Then there's no point in arguing." The boy used his makeshift mat to tie up the basket, settling it easily on his back.

"Leave the snake."

The teasing smile turned into a taunting one. "You want me to leave a venomous snake in the middle of a market?"

Rei flushed, embarrassed, and scrabbling to find solid ground again. This unusual Charmer had completely thrown off his routine. "No—Fine, keep the snake."

The boy threw his head back and laughed. The laugh rung out brightly and Rei found himself blushing heavily at the sound. It was an addictive chime like most Charmers' laughs. Only his experience with Charmers kept him from being reeled in by the underlying magic and Rei clawed for every shred of control.

"Come on." He grabbed the Charmer's arm and pulled him along quickly. Rei couldn't afford to yield even an ounce of weakness, or the Charmer would pounce on him.

They moved through the streets quickly. Rei already had a predetermined route to get to the palace with the least amount of chances for the Charmer to pull a trick on him. The less people for the Charmer to use against him, the better. Rei didn't feel like fending off some passing fool who managed to get his weak mind charmed. He pulled the Charmer down the least crowded alleys, his eyes focused on the next steps and the ones ahead of those.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked the Charmer, skipping every other step to keep up with his longer stride.

"It doesn't matter," he replied brusquely. With luck, he'd never have to see the boy again.

"Mine's Nagisa. Why are you arresting me? Last time I checked, being a charmer of any kind wasn't illegal."

"The Sultan likes Charmers. Don't ask me why."

"You don't?"

"No. They're troublesome and nuisances." Rei gripped the boy's arm tighter.

"I see." Nagisa stopped suddenly and Rei turned to order him to walk, but the boy's changed expression silenced him. A smile cut across his face like a knife and his pink eyes gleamed. Rei took a step back, glancing around in case someone was around, but the alley was empty. " _You should let me go._ "

Like the strings of a net dropping down on its prey, multiple charms wrapped around him and crawled up his arms. Rei felt panic well up in his throat and he froze. Charms prodded his mind, looking for a crack to slip into, and Rei fought to keep control. Sweat beaded on his brow with the effort to keep out the charms and Rei staggered under the weight. How could he not have noticed the Charmer laying traps around him this whole time? The boy had only been waiting for a chance to activate them and render him useless. Now, though he hadn't fallen under the Charmer's control, Rei couldn't move without giving up ground to the charms baring down on him.

" _It'd be better if you went back to the palace._ " Nagisa stared at him with detached sympathy, watching as each word fell like a blow on his mind. His eyes shone with an almost sincere apology, but that didn't stop him from uttering another charm. " _I just want to live peacefully._ "

Rei's head jerked in a nod like someone else was pulling the strings. He could feel the growing empathy and need to please that came with the influence of a Charmer. Rei could do nothing to fight it, now that it brushed gently around his mind. He slowly turned away, one foot poised to take a step.

The charm suddenly lifted and Rei took a gasping breath. Cool relief rushed through him and Rei looked around. His partner stood behind Nagisa with one of his large hands wrapped around his slender neck. The Charmer clawed at the hand tight on his throat, his face turning an unsightly red. The smaller man soon went limp and the other guard kept him from collapsing.

"Sorry, I know you don't like when I interfere, but you seemed like you needed help." Sousuke stared at him, not missing the trembling in his hands.

"Yes, thank you." Rei wiped his brow and frowned deeply. "Things got a bit out of control."

"I noticed." Sousuke shouldered the limp body over his shoulder.

Rei straightened his clothing. He chose not to comment on what just occurred and Sousuke didn't ask. "Be careful with that basket. It contains a cobra."

"Crazy Charmers," was the guard's only half-mumbled comment. They set off towards the palace again. This time without any tricks from the unconscious Charmer.

  
  


Rei walked quickly through the halls, leaving Sousuke to take care of the Charmer. They'd done this enough times to not worry about where to take the Charmer. Instead, he moved through the maze of halls in search of the Sultan.

He found him sitting alone in an open-aired courtyard, staring at the ground. As usual the Sultan's scowl devoured any kindness from his face, leaving it shadowed and unhappy. His Highness was undoubtedly a handsome man, but his personality and temperament made him unpleasant to most. There were only a few who could stand his presence for longer than a few minutes. Rei wasn't one of them.

Rei approached cautiously. His Highness possessed a vicious temper and let it lashed out whenever it pleased like an untrained dog. More than one unfortunate servant had been left in tears from the bite of the Sultan's tongue and even Rei steered clear of the Sultan when his anger was out and looking for a bite.

"Your Highness," he called a quiet warning.

"I've told you not to call me that. My name is Rin, you idiot," snapped the Sultan, his eyes narrowing.

It seemed his Highness was not in a good mood, although that wasn't surprising. Rei stood straighter, mirroring Rin's frown. "My apologies."

"What do you want?" Rin reached a hand up and pushed back his hair, looking back to the ground.

"I found another Charmer for you. He's in his room and Amakata is looking after him."

"Where did you find him? Why isn't he here now?" Rin looked at him with intent interest. It'd taken a few months for Rei to find another Charmer and since then, his Highness had only grown more impatient.

Rei adjusted his glasses, forming his next words carefully. "He is a street performer. He was a bit difficult and we were forced to render him incapacitated."

The scowl came back to Rin's face. "Don't be vague. What happened?"

"He...charmed me and Sousuke had to take action," Rei said slowly, embarrassed by his failure.

Surprise flashed over Rin's face and the Sultan sat straighter. " _You_ were charmed? Is this Charmer powerful?"

"I'm not sure yet. He took me off guard." It pained him to admit his negligence. He truly had no idea how the Charmer had managed to weave his magic around him without even slightly alerting him.

"How?"

Embarrassment colored his face again and Rei adjusted his glasses. "He's...unusual. He didn't act like a Charmer and I began to doubt myself. He used that hesitation against me and I apologize for being tricked so successfully. My foolishness nearly caused the Charmer to escape."

Rin rubbed his chin thoughtfully, a smirk growing on his face. "Then he might just hold my interest."

Rei stopped himself from warning the Sultan. The redhead had never listened to him before and Rei hated to waste his breath. Even so, he worried the Rin was getting into more trouble than normally. Charmers were not creatures to be underestimated, though the Sultan refused to realize that, and this new one was especially dangerous.

"Tell Miho to hurry up. I want to see the new Charmer." Rin stood and brushed a strand of red hair out of his face. "Bring him to my chamber. I want to meet this Charmer properly."

The cold grin on the Sultan's face sent a quiet shiver down his back. His highness was by no means a kind man. He was, in fact, unexpectedly cruel. On more than one occasion, Rin ordered bloody games and sadistic amusements. Nothing was ever given a quick death, whether it be human or beast, nor were they spared in the end. The carelessness nobility possessed for life under theirs disgusted Rei, but, as a servant, he could do nothing and would do nothing. Any resistance would ultimately end in death. It made him pity the pretty boy who managed to charm him. Rei all too quickly pushed it away. There was no use in feeling pity for someone who would be gone soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know when the next chapter will be up. Have fun with this one, though.

His throat burned uncomfortably when he swallowed, dry and pained. It still hurt from the rough grasp of the palace guard, the one he hadn't taken account of. More than likely his throat was bruised. It didn't help he was hanging off said guard's shoulder like a sack of grain. Muscle and hard armor dug into his stomach and made it hard to breath. Iwa shifted in his basket and Nagisa let out the quietest hiss of breath to calm him. The soft hush of scales against wicker stopped and he relaxed some.

Around him, men called friendly greetings cut short, most likely from catching sight of him. Nothing quieted people quicker than a Charmer, whether they were conscious or not. Fear and distrust made them silent.

The guard's dull steps changed to a clear tap on tile and the other set of steps beside them turned and faded away. Nagisa wondered where his guard friend was going. Probably to tell the Sultan of his arrival. Panic gripped his chest, but he quickly willed it away. If he was to escape, panic would not be his friend.

He let out a small whine, testing the remaining guard's mind gently.

"Are you finally waking up?" The deep voice rumbled through the guard and into Nagisa. He smiled. It was a pleasant voice.

"My throat hurts." Walls surrounded the guard's mind, tall and impervious. He found a gate, just as impervious as the walls, and knocked softly. It didn't open. The gate required a password. "Is the sultan going to kill me?"

"No. You're going to entertain him. Rin won't kill you unless you provoke him." There it was. The gate creaked open slightly, but not enough for him to slip through.

"What's the sultan like?"

The grip on him tightened in warning. The gate slammed shut. "I know what you're doing. Unless you want me to strangle you again, stop."

Nagisa shut his mouth quickly. He did not want to feel those large hands around his throat again.

The guard continued to walk unhampered, his steps echoing off the walls around them. After a few turns, the guard stopped and knocked on a door.

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered. "Ah, I see. Bring him in."

The guard grunted an affirmative and step inside the room. Nagisa was lifted by big hands, the guards hands, and set surprisingly gently on a bed. They removed the basket from his back and set it on the ground. He kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep.

"He must have fell asleep," rumbled the guard.

"Poor thing. His clothes are so dirty." A soft hand brushed his cheek and over his neck. "Where did this one come from?"

"Picked him up at the market. He was playing snake charmer. Be careful with the basket. I'll get someone to take care of it later."

"Whatever you think is best." The door opened and closed, and quiet steps neared his bed. "Enough pretending."

He opened his eyes. A woman leaned over him, smiling pleasantly. Nagisa sat up and looked around. The room was lavished with carpets and tapestries, brightly colored and finely made. It had been a long time since he'd seen such luxuries and they never ceased to dazzle him.

"Hello. How do you feel?" The woman brushed the hair back from his forehead. Her brown hair framed her face prettily and gentle eyes gazed at him.

"I'm fine. Thank you." He leaned over and lifted the cover on the basket. Iwa looked at him, drawing himself up. Nagisa let out a soft hum and the snake relaxed. It didn't seem like Iwa had been hurt during the rough ride, only a bit irritated by it.

"Oh my, you do have a snake in there." The woman drew back, gripping her skirts tightly. She wasn't overly frightened, merely cautious.

"Don't worry." He smiled at her, already sending his charms towards the woman's mind. "What is your name?"

"Call me Miho." She smiled back. It was a nice smile, Nagisa decided. "And yours?"

"Nagisa," he said brightly, trying to hide his confusion. His charms weren't encountering any mind to charm. "Do you know why I'm here?" He laid on the charm thick, watching the woman for any sign of response.

"His highness likes Charmers, though he can never keep one long. I've never understood why he even tries." Miho shook her head sadly, unaffected by him. "He always was such a stubborn child."

" _Let me leave?_ " said Nagisa uncertainly, though it sounded like a question. The wobbly charm hung in the air a moment before falling to the ground like a dead leaf.

Miho stared at him for a moment and then she shook her head again. "Your charms won't work on me. I can't hear them."

"You're deaf?" Nagisa didn't try to hide his surprise and the woman smiled.

"Yes, it's the reason his Majesty has me care for his Charmers." Miho sat on the bed beside him, neatly settling her hands in her lap. "I wasn't always deaf, of course. I was involved in an accident a few years ago that took my hearing."

Nagisa tilted his head curiously. He couldn't imagine being unable to hear anything around him. His life relied heavily on sound and using it. He lived by it and it lived by him, helping and protecting him when he needed it to. A life without sound, for him, was a life without living. His very existence needed sound.

"Let's get you into a bath and some new clothes." Miho ushered him up and into a connecting room, leaving no space for him to argue.

Steam rose from a water filled tub and the air weighed heavily with heady scents of lily and sandalwood. It was hard to breathe with the amount of steam filling the room, hanging off him like a heavy blanket, but the thick air intoxicated him. It'd been a long time since he'd gotten a proper bath and Nagisa eagerly stepped close to the tub.

Miho tugged off his clothes and Nagisa let her. He wasn't embarrassed with his nudity. There wasn't much use in being embarrassed when he'd grown up with three sisters, all dressing and undressing him. His sisters use to force him into their old clothes for fun. At first, he had fought tooth and nail against them, but they were persistent as he was resistant. Nagisa ended giving up completely and letting them do as they pleased. This obedience came in handy now as he let Miho scrub him down. It was a nice feeling having fingers rub off the grim and Nagisa closed his eyes to enjoy it. His mind floated away, drifting to memories of bathing with his sisters.

"You're prettier than the last one," Miho commented, massaging his scalp. "Where do you come from? It's rare for a blond wanders into this city."

"This is a capitol. There's all kinds of colorful people here," replied Nagisa, smiling at the woman's gentle hands in his hair. "I would say brunets are even rarer than blonds. I met a merchant with brown hair and he was from west. Are you from the west too?"

"My mother was. Are you from the north, then?" Miho rinsed the soap from his hair.

"Yes. My father was from the west, though. He had brown hair too. So did my sisters." Nagisa wiped the water from his face and peeked at the woman. The steam transformed her face, dragging up a different face from his memories. He blinked quickly, banishing the illusion, and swallowed the knot that had suddenly form in his throat. "You remind me of my eldest sister. You kinda look like her."

Miho smiled, some pity pulling at her face, and helped him out of the water. For the most part, she seemed unsurprised by the mention of his sisters and somewhat detached. Nagisa wondered how many Charmers had gone through her hands. The thought frightened him.

The woman dried off the excess water, fussing over the bruises on his neck, and led him back into the bedroom. "Now I have to choose something for you to wear," she said, speaking mostly to herself. Miho looked at him, tapping her lip as she thought.

Nagisa found his earrings in the pile of his old clothes and put them back in. They were a gift from his sisters, although at the time they had been passed on to him for their lack of matches. "Can't I just go naked?"

"I'm sure Rin wouldn't mind too much," laughed Miho. "But for the sake of decency, please wear clothes."

He laughed along. "You _really_ remind me of my sister."

Miho smiled gently at him, both with kindness and pity. She didn't expect him to last long, he realized. "I see. Now, what do you think of orange?"

"I love it." He smiled, in spite of the fear gathering in his stomach. Miho chose his clothes for him, all color and cheerful. She pushed some loose, billowy orange pants into his hands, the color of bright sunsets and blush stained waters, and he pulled them on. Miho pulled a shirt over his head, fussing over how it fell.

"These clothes are very nice." Nagisa ran his fingers over the embroidered edges of the shirt, tracing the delicate vines and flowers. He'd never felt fabric so finely made. His mother's weaving nor his sisters' embroidery were anything compared to it. Remembering his mother sitting at the loom and his sisters bent over fabric made him smile.

Miho nodded and tied a blue sash around his waist, walking to a small table. She opened a intricately inlaid box, revealing a soft velvet interior. Her hand disappeared into a mountain of beads and jewelry, only to reappear with a necklace tangled in her fingers. "Blue and orange go nicely together, don't you think?" She smiled, turning towards him.

"Likes snakes and people!" he chimed with a grin.

She gave him a dubious look and dropped the necklace over his head. "Oh, there's a matching headpiece that will just be perfect."

While she looked for the matching jewelry, Nagisa fingered the blue beads hanging around his neck. His middle sister had worn a necklace of turquoise, given to her by a favorite suitor of hers. She'd cherished that necklace and he remember coming home to the beads strewed across the floor, his sister inconsolable. Nagisa had collected the beads with the idea maybe she'd broken it and he might fix it. He learned later that his sister's suitor had gone to war against the desert kingdoms, though his sister pleaded for him to stay.

"Nagisa?" Miho touched his arm.

He looked up and smiled quickly, banishing the thoughts of his family. "Yes?"

"I found it..." Miho's lips twisted up in response, but her joy was considerably dampened by empathy. She placed the string of beads on his head and looked him over one last time. Miho sighed deeply with admiration and a bit of sadness. "You look completely different. I'm sure Rin shall be pleased."

A quick knock on the door startled them and Miho opened it. The guard who he met in the market stood stiffly in the doorway, equally uncomfortable and formal. "Rin is impatient."

"What kind of greeting is that, Rei?" Miho smiled lightly and looked at him, beckoning with one hand. "Come along. We mustn't keep his _Majesty_ waiting."

They walked side by side with the guard looming behind them. Nagisa took comfort in having Miho there, because the thought of meeting the Sultan terrified him. It was no secret that the Sultan was an irritable, short-tempered man. He once met a girl whose brother had been killed for only ruining one of the Sultan's robes. However, in spite of his fear, Nagisa still slowed to walk beside the guard, smiling pleasantly. "So, your name is Rei?"

The guard visibly stiffened and looked away, frowning deeply. "Don't speak to me. I'm only your escort."

Nagisa laughed, prodding at the guard's barriers again. A bottomless trench stood between him and Rei, leaving the guard completely exposed and still protected from charms. He got the feeling the trench was made especially to keep people like him out. The bridge he had made earlier from the guard's doubt was now in ruins and he wouldn't be getting in that way again. "Can I ask you a question, then? I'm curious about how you knew I was a Charmer. It surprised me when you called me out."

Violet eyes flicked to him momentarily before focusing again on looking ahead. Nagisa stared at Rei, waiting for an answer. For a guard, Rei was extremely attractive. He wasn't big and burly like most of the guards he'd seen. He was almost too delicate to look like a fighter, but Nagisa had no doubt of Rei's speed and strength. Rei carried himself with poise and grace. Something about the way he stayed still, silently analyzing and watching, made Nagisa think of a cobra rearing up slowly from its basket. He had notice Rei immediately in the crowd. The guard wasn't focused on the snake like everyone else, but on him. At the time, he hadn't thought much of it. However, Nagisa knew a serpent when he saw one.

"How long are you going to stare at me?"

"Until you answer my question," he replied cheerfully.

"It's my job to catch Charmers. Of course, I know how to spot one," said Rei brusquely, frowning.

"You're still not answering the question," Nagisa commented lightly.

Rei stopped in front of a large door, giving him an annoyed glance. "We're here."

Nagisa turned and looked at the door, craning his head just to see to the top. He'd been faced with something like this before—in the minds of the people he'd charmed. It was more intimidating in real life, twisting his insides horribly. Unlike in the mind, Nagisa didn't want to wiggle this door open with a few well placed words. He feared what laid behind it and that fear made his smile falter. However, there was no use in being paralyzed by his fear. He could only meet the door head on.

...  
...

Rei stopped in front of the door and cut off the conversation the Charmer seemed set on dragging him into. When he reached to knock on the door, he caught sight of the boy's face and startled to a stop. The Charmer was utterly terrified and his face revealed every flash of emotion. Rei watched, fascinated, as the blond gathered himself together and faced him with a smile, the previous fear gone from his expression.

"Are we going in?" The smile—blinding, flawless—forced him to look away.

"Yes, of course." He gave a swift knock to the door and it swung open.

Sousuke peered at him and his eyes flicked to the Charmer. "He's impatient."

 _Isn't he always?_ Rei wished to say. Sousuke would likely have his head for any insult to the Sultan.

They stepped into the greeting room and Nagisa discretely took a step closer to him, letting the combined hulk of Rei and Miho shield him. Rin was stretched out on a large cushion, a few servants scurrying around him. At their entrance, Rin looked up and yawned, as if he hadn't been waiting months for Rei to locate a Charmer for him.

"Well?"

He and Miho stepped off to the side, leaving Nagisa without any cover. Rin liked to look at his new gifts without anyone in the way or fussing over them.

The Charmer didn't cower like Rei expected. Nagisa walked closer and swept his arms out in a graceful bow. The bangles on his wrists let out a cheery jingle, catching the light from the open windows, and his smile flashed just as cheerily. "Hello, your Majesty."

Rin sat up, tilting his head to observe the Charmer. "Hello. Your name?"

"Nagisa."

The Sultan glanced at him and Rei gave subtle nod. He was surprise Nagisa wasn't laying on the charms like thick mud. However, if the Charmer was clever enough to get inside his head, he wouldn't be foolish enough to directly attack the Sultan. Rin stood and stepped closer to the Charmer, towering over him. Nagisa didn't shrink back or flinch, instead tilting his head almost challengingly. The action made Rin arch his brows and a cutting smirk pulled up his lips.

"Rei told me you caused him a bit of trouble. Do you know, in all the time I've employed him, he's never been charmed?" Rin retired back to the cushions, this time beckoning Nagisa with him.

"Well, it wasn't easy." Nagisa flopped down, wiggling until he was comfortable. The Charmer caught his eye and winked. "You have a very skilled servant."

Rei looked away, coldly glaring at the wall. How dare the Charmer praise him like it was some feat he'd managed to defeat him? No matter how Nagisa meant it, his words didn't feel like a compliment given out of sincerity, but out of generosity; like an adult to a child over some trivial drawing.

"Then how did you do it?" Rin stretched out lazily, resting his head on one hand.

Nagisa waved a hand, as if waving away some bad smell. "You see, I'm a snake charmer—Not a _Charmer_ charmer. I convinced Rei I wasn't a Charmer, but that other guard didn't believe me. He was about to leave me be. If only that other guard hadn't butted in."

His mouth dropped as the Charmer said lie after lie, and not a single one was an actual charm. Did Nagisa seriously think he could wiggle his way out with a few slick words? Rei couldn't believe it. "That is a _lie_! Do you think I don't know what it feels like to be charmed? I am highly skilled in recognizing—"

"Rei." The Sultan looked at him coldly and he snapped his mouth shut. Rin returned his attention to the Charmer. "You do know lying to me can mean death?"

The blond nodded. "Of course, which is why I'm not lying. This has all been an honest mistake and I just want to continue on my travels. Please, don't punish Rei. He seems like such a loyal guard." Nagisa blinked his big eyes at Rin and for a moment, the Sultan almost looked convinced. Almost.

"There's a simple way to settle this." A cruel grin pulled up Rin's lips and a chill passed over the room.

Nagisa seemed oblivious to the cruelty in the Sultan's face. Rei wondered if he was dull or pretending to be so. "Please, tell. I would like to clear this up as soon as possible. Being here doesn't make me any money."

"Indeed." Rin chuckled. "I want you to do a little favor for me."

"Oh?" Nagisa smiled.

"Yes. Just the other day, I dropped a ring of mine into a pit of snakes. Would you mind retrieving it for me?" asked Rin casually, like he wasn't asking Nagisa to put himself in danger all for a piece of jewelry. The Sultan knew Nagisa couldn't refuse either or he would gravely insult Rin. Both options led to death, if Nagisa didn't reveal himself as a Charmer.

The boy paused, as if he needed time to consider. He didn't _look_ afraid or even shaken, but Rei caught sight of a minute tremble in his hand. "I suppose I can... _If_ I'm allowed to keep a snake for myself."

Again, Rin's brows rose in surprise. Nagisa was in no place to make requests. "You can have as many as you want. I don't care."

"I just want one." Nagisa let out a joyful sound, clapping his hands lightly. "You wouldn't believe how expensive poisonous snakes are. Poor Iwa is getting so old. I need to retire him."

Rin chuckled at this and rose from the cushions. He motioned for Nagisa to follow, sending a discreet glance towards Rei. They walked down the halls and descending stairs. Their echoing steps narrated their progress into the bowels of the palace, along with Nagisa's ceaseless chatter. It seemed the further down they went, the more Nagisa talked. Only when the Sultan gave him a scathing glare, did the Charmer finally quiet down.

A twinge of pity struck his heart for the small boy. Whatever Rin had planned would not be easy for Naigsa.

Servants scrambled ahead and lit torches. The stairs finally ended and flattened into solid ground. Yellow light from the torches crawled up the walls, reflecting off the dark, wet stone. Softly, on the edge of their hearing, a hissing vibrated the air and scraped up the walls. Servants went about lighting the torches along the walls until the chamber glowed with flickering light.

The ceiling hung over them, dark with shadows and hidden from sight. Rei had never liked this part of the palace. It was dark and dank and the walls were covered with some unknown condensate. He knew death lingered in the stones and only more death waited for those who entered. Knowing this, he resigned himself to Nagisa's ultimate and painful end.

"What's going on?" asked Nagisa, his voice small and frightened. He pressed close to Rei and the guard allowed it for a moment, feeling a strong protectiveness for someone so weak.

"Come over here," Rin ordered and step to the edge of the pit. The Sultan smirked, enjoying Nagisa's open fear.

Nagisa shuffled over and glanced over the side. His expression immediately brightened into one of awe. "I've never seen so many snakes in one place. This is amazing!"

Rin frowned now that his entertainment was no longer "entertaining."

"Hm, how did you manage to lose a ring in there?" Nagisa smiled innocently, bouncing on his heels almost eagerly. "Is there a ladder down?"

"Over there." Rin pointed a few steps away to a ladder that descended into the blackness of the pit.

"Mm. I'm all riled up." Nagisa straightened his back and slowly relaxed, letting out a long breath. "If you can help it, please stay quiet while I'm doing this. Noises might frighten them and leave me in a precarious situation." The boy laughed as if was an everyday thing to walk to one's death, and Rei scowled.

"Take this so we can watch you." Rin motioned for a servant to give Nagisa a torch.

Without any hesitation, Nagisa bounced to the ladder and scurried down it to a platform just elevated from the pit itself. The boy placed the torch on the wall and surveyed the pit.

"Must you really make him do this?" whispered Rei, stepping closer to the edge to watch.

"Are you sympathizing with the kid?" Rin gave him a long side glance, smirking. "Do you plan on retracting your claim that he's a Charmer?"

"No. He is one, but... I didn't find him just to put him to death immediately." Rei stared down at Nagisa, who still peered around him.

"He might not die. Have you thought of that?" Rin quickly hushed him and put a hand to his ear..

It started low, barely distinguishable over the brushing of scales together. As the slithering grew quiet, the soft sound became a hushed hum, which in turn, became a tune. 

Rei recognized the melody from the market with all its subtle beguile. The entire chamber fell silent just to hear Nagisa's hum. The dripping of water stopped, along with the shuffling of the few servants. Even Rin held his breath, watching with a strange intensity rarely seen.

Nagisa move slowly, stepping down from the platform into the pit. There was a stillness to him, not unlike a snake coiling to strike. When Nagisa did move, it was like he didn't move at all, but was as perfectly still as the snakes around him. In his focus on Nagisa, Rei didn't notice Rin reaching for one of the torches held by a servant. Rin poised his arm to throw the torch into the pit, but froze. Nagisa turn and looked up at them, humming ceaselessly. His eyes were dark with only a small sliver of pink surrounding his large pupils. Rei had never been much closer to a snake than a few feet, but he felt he was staring into the mouth of a snake. The overpowering gaze made Rei step back and Rin lower the torch. Calmly, Nagisa turned away and lowered a hand down. From the masses of thin bodies, he plucked a black snake the pile. It was small and curled up in the palm of Nagisa's hand. Unless Rei's eyes fooled him, he saw a gleam of gold around the snake's middle.

Nagisa carefully climbed back up the ladder, one hand holding the snake and the other moving up the ladders. Rei hurried forward to help the boy stand once he reached the top. Nagisa beamed at him and approached Rin.

"Here's your ring." Nagisa held out his hand and sure enough, the ring was stuck on the snake's body.

Rin looked disgusted and annoyed. "Do you expect me to take the snake?"

"No." Nagisa smiled something that could have been a smirk if it had been at anyone else. He certainly couldn't be teasing the Sultan of all people.

The boy ran finger over the snake's head, humming softly, and cupped his hands together. The snake moved to his other hand without hurry and Nagisa slipped off the ring. Rin took the ring and scowled at it, irritated that his fun was spoiled. The redhead grinned cruelly, barring his pointed teeth. "This proves you're a Charmer and you lied to me about not being one."

Nagisa stared up at him and grinned back, sweet as poisoned fruit. "This only proves I'm a very good snake charmer."

Rin looked deeply offended and Rei worried for the boy's safety. Slowly, the Sultan began to laugh. "Rei, take this _snake_ Charmer back to his room."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Rei bowed and escorted Nagisa back up the steps. The boy paid him no mind and cooed to his new snake as one would to a baby. It unsettled him greatly. Everything about the Charmer unsettled him greatly. From the moment Rei first spoke to him, Nagisa hadn't acted at all like expected. It annoyed him.

"What do you think I should name her?" asked Nagisa suddenly when they reached the ground level of the palace.

"Her?" Rei glance at the boy.

"Yes, her." Nagisa held up the snake for him to see, smiling. The smile quickly disappeared when Rei took a hasty step back. "You can't honestly be afraid of her. She's so small—just a baby."

"Young snakes are often more dangerous than adults, because they lack control." Rei looked away and adjusted his glasses. Yes, everything was very unsettling.

Nagisa's disappointment didn't last long and he was soon chatting on. "I was thinking Tobi."

"Isn't that a male name?"

"Names don't have genders." laughed Nagisa, waving a hand at him.

Rei considered explaining roots for names within a language, but found it easier to remain silent. Nagisa went back to cooing to his newly named Tobi. Rei began analyzing Nagisa's every action up to the present, finding each action insensible. It started with doing what dozens of others had failed and charming Rei, then moving on to flat out lying to the Sultan's face, and finally, that strange stare from the pit. Nagisa acted so ignorant and oblivious, but only someone with keen perception could have achieved all Nagisa did.

He stopped in front of the door to Nagisa's room and looked at the Charmer, frowning deeply.

"What is it?" Nagisa blinked at him.

"How did you charm me and why did you lie to his Majesty about it? It was my word over yours. You should have known he would believe me before you."

Nagisa rocked back on his heels, glancing around at the halls. "I don't think I could explain it in a way you would understand, but you know charming is all about openings and how you use them. Um, imagine building a bridge. Your doubt was the foundation and your deep-seated dislike for Charmers were the planks to walk on. I'll admit, it wasn't easy and wasn't even a very solid charm. You fought so hard against me... It took so much focus just to subdue you, I didn't notice the other guard.

"As for his Highness, I got scared. Things just tend to come out when I'm scared." The boy smiled, somewhat sheepish. "Technically, I never lied. I did convince you that I wasn't a Charmer and the other guard did butt in."

Rei took secret pleasure in being hard to restrain and it lessened the blow to his pride a bit. He was also a bit annoyed by Nagisa's sly avoidance of outright lying. "You have a weak definition of truth."

"Eh." Nagisa shrugged, his lips turned up. Rei was beginning to think smiling was just Nagisa's default expression. "I guess I should get in my room."

"Wait." Rei frowned at himself. He shouldn't waste more time on this Charmer. There were other things to be attended to, but Rei just had one more thing he wanted to know if he was to sleep tonight. "Did you really charm all those snakes?"

Nagisa giggled, his lips pulling back to reveal his teeth. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

"No."

"Then you have your answer." Nagisa giggled again and disappeared into the room.

Rei scowled and walked away quickly. The Charmer irked him the more they spoke with all his strange replies and nonsensical logic. He wondered if the Charmer was doing it just to throw him off balance. If Nagisa thought he could get the better of him again, he was severely wrong. Rei wouldn't be fooled again by such an absurd boy. It took more than just a sweet smile and charmed words to defeat him and if Rei ever met Nagisa again, he make sure the Charmer knew that.


End file.
